


Gryffindor in Possession ... and SCORE!

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeper Oliver Wood scores. And he thinks it might be a good idea to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor in Possession ... and SCORE!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 hp_yule_balls fest.

“Perce, please, be a mate!” Oliver was getting annoyed. This was not going according to plan. He had been trying to convince Percy for the last half hour! Usually, he and Percy got along famously, and Oliver had managed to get out of some tight spots with Percy's help a few times. Contrary to what most people thought, Percy was indeed able to forget he was a rule-abiding Prefect when it came to his best friend. Not this time around though: Percy had even given him the lecture on school rules, stuck-up Prefect bastard that he was!

Oliver would have gladly suffered ten detentions that he had managed to avoid with Percy's help, if Percy agreed to help him now. “Percy, really, it's kind of important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. _Please?_ ” He tried the puppy dog eyes that work wonders with his mum, but Percy only rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Olli, no!" Percy answered firmly. "And now _please_ let me get back to my essay!"

 _Damn, knock-out reasoning, that essay – what now?_ Oliver thought, trying desperately to come up with a way to get Percy to give him the new password to the Prefect's bathroom. If he didn't give him a valid reason, Percy would never agree to bend the rules for Oliver. Reasons that were valid for Percy were hard enough to find as it was. Worse still, Oliver was a terrible liar, and Percy knew him too well to fall for his attempts of doing just that.

He'd be stuttering unsuccessfully for hours. Or until Percy got annoyed enough to silence him with a well-placed spell. Oliver decided to take a different route to achieve his goal. He wasn't sure it would work, but it was definitely worth a try – and better than _Langlock_.

~~*~~

“Penny! Wait up!”

“Oliver, hi. Are you all right?”

“Fine. Just ... um, Penny? Would you be able to give me the password to the Prefect's bathroom? I am bloody sore from practice, and Perce usually gives it to me so I can relax those muscles a bit, but he's busy with some essay, and you know he doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working.” Oliver said all this very fast, made sure his Quidditch-toned muscles were displayed favourably and finished off with the puppy dog eyes. Penny wasn't really the type to fall for such an obvious manipulation, but he really hoped this would work.

It took an eternity for her to answer, or at least that's what it felt like for Oliver. “Sore muscles?” she questioned, amusement twinkling in her eyes. “Do you need the password to the girls' bathroom or the one for the boys?”

“Wha--? The boys', of course!” _What sort of stupid question was that? Why would he want to use the girls' bathroom? ... Oh ... Damn that Ravenclaw!_ “The boys' password would be grand,” he repeated, blushing slightly. He really was terrible at hiding his thoughts.

Penelope leant over and whispered, “It's _Squeaky Clean_ ,” then louder, “Have fun, Olli!” She winked before catching up with a group of Ravenclaw girls that had passed them.

Oliver stared after her. _She really is something,_ Oliver thought. _Right. Back to work then. There were still enough things to be organised._

~~*~~

  
_Meet me by Lachlan the Lanky's statue after curfew._   


  
_Make sure no one follows you._   


  
_I have a surprise ..._   


A school owl delivered the note at breakfast. Cedric only ever received post from his mother, so the owl itself was unusual enough. The note was not signed, and Cedric should be worried; they all were after the Halloween scare. Cedric, however, smiled and tucked the note away. He chanced a quick glance over to the Gryffindor table, but Oliver wasn't looking.

Cedric read the note again and again throughout the day. He felt a flutter of excitement every time his eyes reached the word 'surprise'. He really loved Oliver's surprises!

Cedric had admired Oliver ever since his first year at Hogwarts. Oliver was a fantastic Quidditch player, was likely to go pro after he finished school – he certainly was good enough. Little had Cedric known that Oliver had many other talents, and he had been more than a little surprised to find that the two of them had a lot more in common than their love for Quidditch.

Fidgeting in his seat, Cedric willed his classes to end. And after that, it was still hours until it was time to make his way up to the seventh floor.

~~*~~

Cedric paced the corridor, passing by Lachlan for what felt like a hundred times. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard footsteps come towards him. He knew it had to be Oliver. Who else would be wandering this specific corridor at this specific time? Nevertheless, the doubts and the caution, which had been completely absent from his thoughts of anticipation, now returned full force. Even as a Prefect, he would have to explain why he was pacing a corridor that wasn't usually part of the nightly rounds.

He turned around quietly, straining his eyes to try and see who was approaching. It could only be Oliver, who else would it be? But still, with Sirius Black on the run, it was better to be safe than sorry. Oliver and he really had to be more careful. They had been meeting more and more frequently since the end of Cedric's fourth year, and it couldn't have been anything but sheer dumb luck that they had not been discovered before. Cedric realised that it was much more suspicious to be hiding in the dark than to actually call out and check who was wandering the corridors at night, as was appropriate for a dutiful Prefect.

“Who's there?” Cedric called out in what he hoped sounded like his authoritative voice.

Instead of an answer, he heard the air crackle as a spell rushed towards him. Cedric ducked, just in time to – avoid a paper bird? _What's going on here?_ The flying parchment that had shot past him made an elegant turn half-way along the corridor to come back towards him, more slowly and much less threatening this time. It stopped and hovered in front of Cedric's face, who grabbed it and started unfolding it, hands shaking slightly, although now the brief scare had turned to excitement again.

  
_And now down the stairwell on the left ..._   


That was all it said. No signature, but he was sure it was Olli's handwriting. And just like him to send him on a treasure hunt through the castle when everybody was worried sick about Sirius Black running amok. So typical. Cedric grinned.

He rushed down the stairs, almost missing the piece of parchment which floated in mid-air at the foot of the stairs. Cedric's Seeker reflexes kicked in, and he had grabbed the parchment before he skidded to a halt some ten feet from the stairs.

Impatiently, he unfolded the parchment.

  
_Remember our conversation after your match against Ravenclaw?_  
How about now?  


Cedric bit his lips. He nearly moaned as excitement no longer fluttered in his stomach but pooled further down. Of course, he remembered the conversation. They had been absolutely flattened by Ravenclaw, and it had taken Oliver the majority of the evening to cheer him up. They lay beside each other in the grass behind the broom shed – comfortable even in the November cold due to the warming charms Cedric had cast. Oliver and he had discussed their likes, dislikes and fantasies. Ever since Cedric had first seen the Prefect's bathroom, he'd wanted to use it for a very specific purpose.

He all but ran, caution thrown to the winds once more. He had to pause briefly to remember the password, got it right the second time and stumbled through the door, looking around wildly to find Oliver.

The door swung close and a hand ghosted over his bare back. Cedric didn't even stop to wonder how his clothes had disappeared so quickly when he heard a very familiar voice whisper in his ear, "Is this what you had in mind, Ced?" _Oliver!_

Cedric nodded when he felt Oliver's Quidditch-roughened fingertips trail down his back until they reached his arse, where they lingered then squeezed appreciatively.

"So beautiful," Oliver whispered, then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses along Cedric's neck, which was tilted sideways obligingly. "You took your time getting here." Cedric could hear Oliver's smile. Oliver slipped his arms around him from behind, stroking Cedric's chest and belly. Cedric leant back into the embrace, his head dropping back on his lover's shoulder as he started nibbling Oliver's earlobe.

"Mmh, you're such a tease, Ced! Come, let's get you wet." Cedric let himself be guided towards the edge of the bath.

"Sit down, feet in the water." Oliver's tone was gentle, but there was no doubt this was not a time for an argument. Cedric smiled. When his hands touched the tiles, he realised that Oliver had cast a cushioning as well as a warming charm. "Excellent," Cedric mumbled appreciatively.

"Thought you might like that!" Oliver jumped into the bath with a splash, moving to stand between Cedric's legs immediately. His arms circling around the slim waist, Oliver rested his head against his lover's chest. "I've been waiting for this for weeks!"

"I could hardly wait for nine o'clock to come around! I've missed you," Cedric replied. He bent his head so he had better access to Oliver's mouth. Cedric placed a chaste kiss on Oliver's chapped lips, lingering there for a moment, before his tongue darted out and he coaxed Oliver's lips apart. Their kiss deepened, tongues sliding against each other and moans escaping as they enjoyed this rare moment of togetherness.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Oliver placed a quick peck on Cedric's chin and ordered him to relax. He proceeded to place kisses all over Cedric's torso, paying special attention to his nipples. Gradually, Cedric relaxed into Oliver's arms that were holding him steady. His skin felt warm where Oliver had kissed it, and he couldn't help but gasp when Oliver left a trail of kisses along his inner thigh. "Olli ..." he begged.

And Oliver obliged, licking along Cedric's hard cock in one swift motion. Cedric groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. They flew open again immediately when Oliver's tongue circled slowly around and licked across the tip. Cedric’s hips bucked, and Oliver swallowed his length, head bobbing up and down in time with Cedric’s hips and moans.

Cedric knew he was close; his whole body was on fire. There was no holding back when Oliver’s hand left his back and started massaging Cedric’s balls. With a shout, Cedric came, hard and long. Oliver did his best to ride out Cedric’s orgasm, swallowing and sucking him dry. Finally, he looked up. Cedric reached out his hand to wipe the dribble of come from Oliver’s chin, licking his fingers and tasting himself. Oliver looked ready to come at the mere sight of his lover sucking his come-covered fingers, which made Cedric grin mischievously.

He bent down to kiss Oliver, then said, “Your turn.” He jumped into the bath, and the two boys embraced and kissed, hands exploring the other’s body while Oliver’s cock poked Cedric’s, who was already starting to get hard again. “Your turn,” Cedric repeated. When Oliver pushed himself up to sit on the cushion-charmed area, Cedric shook his head. “No, lie down. On your belly.”

~~*~~

With his mind and thoughts still in the Prefect’s bathroom, Oliver stumbled through the portrait hole, avoided all attempts of conversation about the Quidditch scores and immediately made his way up to the dorm he shared with Percy.

When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Percy sitting on his, Oliver’s, bed, arms crossed tightly over his chest and a stern look on his face.

“Uh … hi,” Oliver ventured, not sure what had ticked Percy off, but wary enough to tread carefully. Still, he couldn’t help grinning, radiating the special kind of happiness that followed amazing sex.

“Back so soon?” Percy scowled. When Oliver frowned in confusion, he continued, “Look, Oliver, I’d appreciate if you didn’t use my girlfriend for your twisted little schemes –“

“But, Percy –“

“No, listen. I know she gave you the information freely, but have you stopped to think for even one second in how much trouble she could find herself for giving you the password? No, of course you haven’t!”

Oliver had the grace to look sheepishly at Percy. With an apologetic shrug, he replied contritely, “Sorry?”

“Was it worth the multiple rule-breaking?” Percy questioned.

“Hell yeah!” Oliver burst out. “Percy, fuck, it was brilliant!” He flopped down on the bed next to Percy, grinning at him. “It was brilliant!”

Percy gave him a quick thump on the shoulder, accompanied by “So Gryffindor scored?” before he settled down comfortably to hear about Oliver’s conquest.

Oliver chuckled. "Did indeed!" and he started telling his story with enthusiasm.

“Are you sure I’ll want to know the details?”

“No, not sure, but I don’t care. You’re getting them anyway. This is too good to miss!”

The End


End file.
